Heartbroken
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia sees Momo kissing Toshiro, she runs and Aizen finds her.


__

__

**I was walking around when this came to my head. I decided to write it before it left my mind. let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Rukia's POV

How could he? Doesn't he love me?

I thought, tears falling down and the memories of earlier come to my mind.

Flashback

I was walking to the tenth division to visit my boyfriend, Toshiro. I had a suprise for him. I was walking in the shops and I saw a necklace with a dragon on it and it had a purple flower on its wing. I thought it would be the perfect gift for him. I was walking down the hall and I didn't bother to knock since I am his girlfriend. I opened the door and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Momo and Toshiro were kissing. Momo and Toshiro. Kissing.

I choked back a sob making a noise and Toshiro looked at me. "R-Rukia! It's not what you think!" I ran out of there, not looking back at all. I hid my spirit pressure, knowing that Toshiro is looking for me.

End of flashback

Why? Why did you betray me? I can't stop the tears from flowing.

"What's wrong, Rukia? Why are you crying"

That voice. I know that voice. It's the voice that belongs to a man we all thought was good. Aizen. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. My voice trembled.

"Well you're sad and I want to know what's wrong. Why don't you join me? Then you will never be sad." said Aizen.

"I will never join you." I said taking Shirayuki out.

"Now, now Rukia-"

"It's Kuchiki to you!" I spat at him.

"So you really wont join me? Not even after what Toshiro did to you?"

How did he know? I hesitated. "I-I won't!"

Normal POV

"That's to bad. Gin would have loved it if you came but." Aizen flashed step in front of Rukia and stabbed her. "Such a shame." Aizen left.

Rukia falls down and she's losing a lot of blood and fast. 'Is this really how I'm going to die? Toshiro even if you did kiss Mom I still love you.' Rukia closed her eyes. 'No one even knows I'm dead. Aizen hid his pressure and I hid mine so how will they know?'

______

_

* * *

_

'Rukia, where are you?'

"Earlier Rukia Kuchiki's spiritual pressure dissappeared. Does anyone know why?"

"Head Captain! Aizen's spiritual pressure has been detected!"

"Where?" boomed the Head Captain.

"In a meadow, 20 miles north of squad thirteen, sir!" All the captains and lieutenants went there immediately.

"Oh my god!" gasped Rangiku.

"Rukia." said Renji, Byakuya, and Ukitake at the same time. Rukia was lying in a pool of blood looking lifeless.

Toshiro went to her and the other captains and lieutenants were shocked. "Rukia? Captain Unohana come here quick! She's breathing!" Captain Unohana came quickly hearing the desperation in his voice. When Unohana looks at Rukia she knows it's too late.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya but she's lost too much blood."

Toshiro can't believe it. "No! NO! NO! You have to save her!"

"Oh captain." Rangiku says quietly.

"T-To-Toshiro?"

"Rukia! I'm right here."

"I'm sorry...Aizen came and told..cough..me to join him. I couldn't..cough..I denied...he stabbed me.."

"You don't have to apoligize, Rukia. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." It started raining and the head captain said. "Leave Rukia Kuchiki and Hitsugaya alone." They all left.

"Rukia I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. You came in when Momo was kissing me. I was trying to move her but she wouldn't. This would have never happen if it weren't for me. I'm so sorry Rukia." said Toshiro. Tears were coming down.

"It's okay Toshiro. I'm sorry I'm leaving you."

Toshiro kisses Rukia and said "I love you Rukia. Always will."

"I love you, too, Toshiro." Rukia closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

Two Months Later

Toshiro was lying in his bed thinking back when Rukia was still alive. He feels pain in his chest but not physical. His spiritual pressure drops and the soul reapers know that he died of a broken heart and that this was the best for him. He will no lnger be depressed. He will see Rukia once more.

________

* * *

**well please let me know what you think.**


End file.
